


Key Harbor [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Ficart, Gen, Genderswap, Pretty things, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, WIP Big Bang, WIP Big Bang 2016, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7642807/chapters/17400325">Key Harbor</a>" by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon_Kind">Shannon_Kind</a>.</p><p>Fic summary: Dean and Sam investigate a small coastal town where strange blue lights are causing amnesia. Even worse, people are remembering things that have never happened! Sam watches his brother approach the marina door, only to have a hunter he’s never met step through the other side. Meanwhile, Dean finds himself face to face with a Sam who doesn’t recognize him. Working with new partners, how will the Winchesters solve the case and get Dean back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key Harbor [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shannon_Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon_Kind/gifts).



> Big thanks to Shan who was a fabulous partner to work with on this Bang. Hopefully we shall work again together someday! <3

_Title Art_

 

_Dude, What The Hell?_

 

_Where Is My Sister?_


End file.
